Help Me
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Unlike normal Fanfic's where when the Akatsuki come to our world or visa-verse, it's all happy and fun with crazy stuff. Well, this one is different. Masami isn't very self-confident in her appearance, and is harshly bullied by both..
1. Chapter One: Rumors, Rumors Are No Fun

** This is another one of my stories! X3 Warning: There are OC's in this, so if you don't like, don't read. So, I'm going to need your help and advice for the plot. Why, well because once I get started, I can go quite a ways, but at some point, I start to need help. So please, help is requested. Remember, I DO take requests, so please send ideas! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SCHOOL OUTFITS! On with the show!**

**Summary: **Unlike normal Fanfic's where when the Akatsuki come to our world or visa-versa, it's all happy and fun with crazy stuff. Well, this one is different. Masami isn't very self-confident in her appearance, and she hasn't been really happy, and frankly, her friends are getting scared. So to help change that, her friends place what they think is normal voo-doo curse to make one's-self happier on Masami's complete Akatsuki action figure set. The result, they come to life. The only way to undo the spell, is to make Masami happy.

**Chapter One: Rumors, Rumors Are No Fun, Especially If It's About Your Best Friend **

_**BRIIIIING!**_

The bell of a medium-looking high school went off. Soon enough, students flooded the halls and the outdoors. The girls wore white blouses with red ties and blue collars and skirts, while the boys wore white button-up shirts with black dress pants. All sorts of conversations filled the air. Some where talking about normal things like what they wanted to do this weekend, what they got at the mall, or how cute that guy over there is. An example of not-so-normal conversation? In one of the classrooms, are four people, all teens of course. When one of the four people present leaves, the other group of three started to gather around a table.

"Man, have you guys seen how sad Masami-chan was today?" the tall girl with blond hair sadly stated. It was cut to her ears and has a searing pair of sea blue eyes. Her face was clear of acne with a pair of pink glasses set on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, I know! She had that odd smile on her face." This person, was a boy, and was tanner than the average person. His shirt unbuttoned three buttons, showing his nicely toned chest. His short black hair is tossed in every direction, the smell of cheap cologne nearly emanating off him. The blond cringed, her fist tightening tight enough to make her knuckles turn white.

_'_That _smile. _That_ smile, her smile that she tries to use to cover up her sadness. She says she's perfectly fine, and makes sure that we are fine, and she puts herself before others. That perfect mask she thinks she has, we can see through it.' _Out of curiosity, the girl asks them,

"Guys, do you know why she's upset? As we all know, she doesn't smile like she use too." The third of the group, was another female. Over her school uniform, is a black cape. You could just about see the dark aura glowing off her. You couldn't see her face, for it was covered by an over-extravagant book with the words "Voo-doo for Dummies." on the front. On her head, was a black witch's hat. The only characteristic you could see, was that she was short, and that she has long dark purple hair that braids all the way down to just above the floor. After the other female asked the question, she poked her gray eyes from behind her book.

"I think I know what's going on." She voice with her tiny voice.

"Ok Kiku-chan, if this has to do with your crazy voo-doo; we're not going to believe it, even if it's true." The crease of skin on her nose signaled a sneer.

"No Arata, it's not voo-doo…..this time." The two other looked nervous by their friend's creepy-ness, but got over it in time. "I've talked to her lately, and you guys know how her parents aren't the nicest people on earth, right?" they nod. "Well they are going on a five month long vacation, without her." The looks on the others were a mix of emotions. They were anger, worry, confusion, fury, and many more.

"Those bastards! They know she's having a hard time in school, so this doesn't really help!" the blond shouted as she slammed her tightened fist on one of the school desks. The tan boy flinched at her wrath.

"Now now Michi-chan, we have to pay for the stuff we break. Remember the Science Lab that you totally and utterly destroyed?" she brought her hand back up to her face in thought.

"Oh yeah." Kiku's eye twitched.

"Guys, back on the subject." The two straightened up.

"Right, so yeah, even thought she can't go, I highly doubt that that alone would make her depressed for four months in row."

"Arata's right. Masami-chan is strong, it has to take a lot to beat her down this far." While they started to subconsciously think of various reasons that their friend was in turmoil, they heard two girls talking in the hallway.

"…and so you know about that rumor that's going around at school?" this caught the group's attention.

"Oh I know, the one about Masami right? Although I highly doubt it _just _a rumor. I bet 50 bucks that it's true." The students inside the classroom look at each other and nod, already knowing what to do. A few minutes later, the girls where already on another topic, and talking about the party that's coming up while exiting the building.

"Oh my god, I soooo hope that there's beer, or even wine!" girl one stated with a snobbish voice.

"I know right, we have to try and score ourselves a guy to hang-out with for the night."

"I think _I_ could 'hang' with you guys on Saturday, maybe even tonight." Said Arata as he came out from a hallway. After that line, the two girls giggled and blushed.

"Oh, h-hey A-arata-sempai." Said one girl weakly. The girl next too her elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ai! This is Arata we're talking about. First of all, he's one of the biggest bad boys in school. Second, if that's the case, then if you wanna get with him, you need to do better than that!" said the girl in a whisper to the other.

"Hey Arata-kun," She said in a very seductive tone. "what are you doing back here on such a," she paused for a moment. "lovely night." Arata just smirked.

_'Such ignorant sluts.' _He thought.

"Why, hello to you too girls." He said back in the same level of seductiveness. "But, the night isn't as lovely as you are." He directed to the more nervous girl. She blushed a little at his fake comment.

"T-thank you, Arata-k-kun." Her companion started fuming.

"You double crossing, good-for-nothing, evil conniving little bitch! God, I'm sooo taking you out of the group!" as she stalked off, the other girl tried to go after her.

"Oh, you don't need her. We can just stay here and have some privacy." The girl got even more flushed.

"O-ok. I-I mean, if t-that's ok with you." He backed her up to a wall and placed a hand under her chin. "Oh, Arata-kun. I didn't think that's what you meant, but if you're really ok with this, then…" she trailed off and puckered lips, but her mouth was soon covered by, not lips, but a hand.

"Like Hell I'll get with the likes of you." His attractive manor was swapped with a venomous one. "Now, your going to tell me about this little rumor that's been going around about my friend." She put on a look that said,

'Like I'm telling you.' He only smiled.

"If you don't, then I'll have little Kiku-chan to use a little, _interrogation _on you, and I don't think that you would like that, now would you?" On cue, Kiku walked out from the shade, clad in black cape, her "Voo-doo for Dummies." book wide open.

Female quickly shook her head. "Good, and this little private talk **will not **be mentioned to **anyone** when we're done. Got it?" she nodded her head just as quickly. He removed his hand, but kept her pinned to the hard brick wall. "Great, now what is this little rumor about?"

**Sorry, I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but I thought that this was the perfect spot for a cliffy! So plot ideas would be great, and the next chapter will be a lot longer, promise! Ja ne! **


	2. Good Spell Gone Bad

**This is the second chapter! X3 I need ideas for the plot**, **so send those in the** **review so I can give you a shout-out! If I haven't been posting lately, is because my computer isn't the smartest, so I can only post once in a Blue Moon. Wow, bad pun. Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE OTHER ANIMES MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, ONLY MY OC's AND THE PLOT!**

** Chapter Two: A Good Spell Gone Bad.**

**Masami's P.O.V.**

I hated today. Everything was just wrong in everyway possible way. It's kinda hard to explain what happened in words, but it was just, bad. I wish my friends walked home with me, but no. Stupid Mr. K told them to stay after school today after putting a tack on his seat. To make things worse, the kids at school started a rumor about me.

It nothing surprising, it's just another thing to burn into my already low self confidence. They chip away at everything I am, not even considering what it does to me. Not wanting to make myself depressed I kept the thought filed away. It was actually Arata's fault for the chair, but somehow the others got mixed up in the mess and became apart of the blame. I offered to help, but they told me to go home and get some rest, and boy did I need it.

Besides the chair situation, so many other things happened, like the rumor. Before I could make it to my bed and think about my terrible day, the two evil beings that take human form as my sisters came creeping over to me. According to my parents, they where in charge for the five months that they are gone. They are both twins. Aiko had short brown hair that reached her jaw line, while Aimi's went to her back. Their dauntingly matching outfits looked slutty-er than usual.

"Listen up brat," Aiko started with her hands on her fat starved hips saying 'I-really-don't-wanna-waste-my-time-with-you-but-parents-are-making-us-so-shut-up-and-listen.'

"Me and Aiko are going to a party," Aimi picked off. "and we are staying at our friend's house for the time that the parents are out, so stay put and don't get the house dirty or break anything." They always insult me, some of the insults are just pathetic and way immature, but I just take the heat without saying anything or fighting back.

"Yeah, so don't get pregnant with anyone. Oh wait, you're too ugly for anyone to do you! Hahahah!" yup, that was one of the immature remarks. They both laugh it off like it was nothing as they walked out the door. I throw my school bag on the wood floor and collapse on the leather couch face first. We weren't rich, but we have a 2 story house with clean rooms and well reserved living conditions. Sorta middle class if you think about it.

"Like I would be irresponsible enough to get knocked up." I never thought of myself as pretty anyways. Never was, and never will be. The next five months are going to be long and boring with no one in the house. Even thought my parents are on vacation/business trip without us, it's better than them being here.

A smile made its way across my lips. "A full five month of no arguing parents, and no bitchy sisters." I crossed my legs out on the edge of the couch and put my arms behind my head. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all." I took the opportunity to sit in the silence for the first time, and it was definitely weird. The only silence I ever got was when I was walking to school. Even if my family wasn't here, there would still be noise for a few hours.

I take part in my school program where I would take home an Elementary kid home for a few hours and help them with homework. But, since it's friday, I don't have to bring back a kid. As I was about to go to sleep, my gray cat hopped on and curled up against me, and immediately started purring. His name is Collie, and he's the only one that really gets me. We're pretty much twins, since he was born a few days after me, and we had him with us about a year after he was born. The only thing keeping me running now-a-days is him, my friends, anime and Fanfiction. I would go and work on my writing right now, but I'm so exhausted from today, that I just feel asleep right then and there.

**With Masami-chan's friends. No one's P.O.V.**

The trio of friends sat down with faces of plain shock, some even had their faces drained of color. Arata laid his head on his hands.

"Man," he started out, breaking the silence of the empty play-ground. "I never knew..." he looked down on himself in disappointment. Michi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Arata, none of us knew." Kiku was just looking at her closed voo-doo book. She looked up, her surprisingly healthy glowing skin showed to the world for the first time in what seemed like hundreds of years. She skimmed her thumb over the decorative eye in the center of the books face. She looked up to her two companions.

"We can't sit here and mourn. There's something that we can do to help her, and I have an idea, but I don't know if you guys are going to like it." Michi and Arata looked scared as Hell. Past experiences with her voo-doo doesn't always go that great, but she and Arata swallowed their fear.

"Alright," Michi started. "Kiku-chan, tell us your plan."

**Behind Masami's House. Midnight. Same P.O.V. **

The three came behind the Masami's house, clad in black. The owls hooted, the pleasant fall breeze rustled the dried brown leaves. The shortest of the three made several hand signs, which none of them made sense. The tallest pulled down their mask.

"Kiku-chan, is that really necessary? I mean, you can talk, we're right here ya know." The short one smacked him on the head with a book. "Ow!"

"Shut up Arata!" the one who hit him cleared their throat. "Put your mask back on." The figure tried to say in a calm voice. They climbed a tree that lead to a 2nd story window to the house. The tall one got a screw driver and slowly made his way through the screws on the window. After a few bolts fell, he quietly opened the window and went inside, the two others following not far behind.

"Alright Kiku-chan, this is your plan, what's next?" Michi asked as she looked around what seemed like what is Masami's room.

"Well, I don't really know, I didn't think we would make it this far." Her friends just face-palm.

"This is why we plan Kiku-chan."

"Alright, it says in here that we need something that she deeply appreciates." They spotted her neat bed, not surprised that their close friend wasn't in it. Masami never really used her bed for rest, mostly for writing and homework.

"Do you guys know anything that she really likes?" the middle heighted one pulled off their mask. The others took of their masks as well, seeing as they weren't really necessary.

"Well, she likes anime, like us. Um lets see, what animes did she say she likes? FMA, Death Note, Naruto..." they all looked at each other in success.

"The Akatsuki!" they all shouted, but quickly covered their mouths. They are still oblivious to fact that Masami's siblings aren't present, so they think that if they wake them up, then they're are as good as dead. The three nod to each other and start to search her room. After some searching around, the blond picks up an item.

"Hey guys, I found her complete Akatsuki Figures collection." Michi informs.

"Good." She hands the bundle of the six inch figures to Kiku as she draws an odd circle on the ground. The chalk circle was about 3 feet in diameter. Inside the circle, is an eye, much like the one that covers her book. Figures of all sorts were in the circle. The figures are of people doing various activities. Some where dancing, other where in a dreamy sleep, some looked as though they were praying.

"Ok, all I need now is for you guys to place the dolls evenly around the circles edge." After they did, she signaled them to back away. "Yosh."

"Gentle Guardian, wise and strong  
>that keeps me safe,<p>

Help thy friend.

She needs it now," she and the figures start to glow. 

"Safe within thy friend with charge and care,  
>the current problem to fare.<br>No harm to come or ill to be fall,  
>Guarded, keep her safe through it all!"<p>

Then it all stopped. Everything stopped glowing. Her friends just give her an annoyed look. "What?" the others just shake their heads.

"Never mind. Lets just leave before Masami-chan or her sisters catch us, or we're done for." Arata offered. They nodded and left, placing the now loose window back on its bolts. And they left just in time.

**Masami-chan's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a muffled noise, like chanting. As I sluggishly get off from my comfy position on the couch with Collie, the sound of speaking came. Robbers? No, my secure safety system was just installed, there's no way that could happen, right? Getting up from my spot, I leave the large living room and turn the corner. The kitchen is right behind the living room, and at the end of the medium sized dining area, is the stairway that leads to my room. As I reach the dreaded stairs, a thought came to mind. What if one of those Hell Rais- I mean sisters, left their music on? Yeah, that's all, just music.

"I swear to Jashin-sama, if one of those two left that radio player on again, I am going to chuck it out of the window!" When I got there, all noise stopped. Odd. Not that I don't believe in weird things like the voo-doo, trust me, Kiku-chan taught me that, but I just don't really believe in things like the paranormal, ghost and what-not. "Maybe I just need to write." Writing always help me calm down, it even works as a venting tool when my friends aren't available.

When getting to the top of the stairs, the long hallway leads right to my room. To my surprise, I saw a big circle in the middle of my wood floors with all my Akatsuki figures on the edge of the disk. I blinked at the sight of the weird drawing, when it hit me. "O dear Jashin-sama! I can't believe Kiku-chan did this. I bet she's just trying to mess with me…"

I pick up my Sasori figure, examining the perfect paint on his warm plastic body. "Wait, warm?" immediately, the plastic carcass became as hot as red metal, burning my left hand. The heat burned off most of, what I think, is the first two layers of skin on my palm and my fingers will most likely blister at best. I screech and let go of him. As soon as Sasori hit the floor, he and the others exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Shit!" not really caring about my collectables, I held my hand that still had steam coming from it. "That hurt like a bitch!" as the mass feeling of sudden singe started to feel slightly better, my eye spared a glance to the circle. The smoke cleared as 10 figures came into view. The two tallest ones are the ones I recognize first. Zetsu and Kisame. I take a step backwards and fall.

"Pein-sama, where are we?" Leave. Quick. Run. My mind transferring a million and one explanations, reasons, and fears that might happen if what I'm seeing is true and I don't hurry my sorry butt.

The Akatsuki are here.

"Move." I whispered to myself quietly so that the members wouldn't hear. I had to leave. As I sat like a moron on my ass, my thoughts came too, so I grabbed the emergency knife from under my bed and sprint down the stairs.

"Did you guys hear what Tobi heard?" that's the last thing I took notice of before I got down the stairs. Meeting the Akatsuki in real life is like a dream come true, but if you think about it, just because they come to your world, doesn't mean that it will be all fine and good. In reality, they are still cold hard criminals; they won't change their minds about killing you just because you seem nice, kick-ass or are pretty. As my sweaty hands were about to grab the house phone, something grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the white walls, hard. I could taste the metallic flavor of blood start to boil inside my throat.

"Where are we?" the tone of voice told me that it's Pein. Trying to keep my cool, I shakily got up from my planted position on the floor.

"I understand your frustration, but please, be rash-" Pein grabbed my neck again and slammed me against the wall and held me there. I cough up a drop of blood, some of it trickling down the corner of my lip.

"This is no time for small talk." His calloused grip hardened. "Where, are we?" I could feel the murderous glares of the Akatsuki pierce me. I most likely look like crap right now.

My hair is a charcoal black. Normally, the back section of my hair reaches the base of my neck and they are pulled into two pigtails. No, not the stupid kind were they are on the side of your head and stick out. These stay in the back and they barely stick out, so if you face me, you see straight tuffs of black hair sticking out on each base of my collar bone. For bangs, I have two long, thick slivers of hair on the corners of my hair line that curve.

They are long enough to go down to my collar bone and the curve makes it frame my face. The only part of my hair that's not natural, is the right bang. It's dyed a dark blue. My eyes are the same color as that of my hair. I've been told that they can suck in a persons sense of reality for they seem like a dark abyss. I got the rare gene of my family to have black hair and eyes. It's only 10% chance to get it, and somehow I got it. But now, it's probably is now out of it's hair-ties, scattered and tossed in every direction.

"You're in a country called the United States. The village that your in is called Vermont." If I called it a state, I would have to explain that too, but I think my time is running out to give an American history lesson right now.

"I haven't heard of such a place. Kakuzu, tie her down." I suddenly remember that I still have my knife in hand. This is my chance. During the split second his grip loosened just a fraction, I blindly threw the knife, hoping that it hit one of them.

"Motherfucker! You little bitch; I'm sacrificing you to Jashin-sama!" it hit Hidan right in the chest. Oh shit. Of all the people to hit… I felt something like metal string tie me down along with the feeling of Hidan's metal spike just graze my right cheek. "Oh Jashin-sama, I have a sacrifice for you!" I could tell by the way he made a sick laugh that he was about to do his disturbing curse.

I felt a deep cut come across my left side, followed by a strong punch to the gut. More blood was coughed up, more that just a mouth full.

"Remember, you can't kill her until we find out what happened." The cut was deep, so deep that a good sized pool of blood was all ready beginning to form as it seeped through my white and blue school clothes. I tried to tell him, something, anything, just so that he and the others would stop hurting me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like an invisible vacuum sucked out all of the air out of my lungs and wouldn't stop. My body was ripped from the wall and was hurled into the ground. Before I could move, I saw him pull out a metal pipe from the sleeve of his cloak. No, he wouldn't.

To my luck, he just pinned my sleeves and ankles, not my limbs. As he couched down and loomed over my caught body, his ringed eye bore into me. My throat started to clough up with blood again, forcing me to let it overflow through the corner of my lips. The overflow forced me to nearly convulse in order to spit it out without choking to death on it. The back of head pounded. Without using my hands, I can tell that a puddle of the blood from my mouth was forming around my head, most likely dyeing it crimson. "For the final time, you will tell us our exact location or you will be slowly killed, like you are now." Maybe that would be better.

No one likes me, except Kiku-chan, Michi-chan, and Arata-kun. The students at my school tease me all the time. They say all my hair is fake because my parents and senior sisters hair is brown. When in the halls they shove me around like I'm nothing. Even a few days ago, my crush told me how I was annoying and ugly. Without thinking, I bit back, something I never do, not even to my sisters.

"Well… maybe it's just better if you do!" I looked to the side, avoiding their gazes as tears rolled down my cheeks as both emotional and physically pain was too much.

"And why would you want that?" I wanted to laugh, laugh at some of their gorgeous faces. The answer is simple.

"Simple, I hate myself." Before any of them could react, the sound of about four pairs of feet came in.

"Pein, stop! I found someone who could help us!" I managed to gather the strength to look over to the source. My three friends and the woman known as Konan stood there.

"Masami-chan!" they all yell. I didn't want them to worry, they care for me way too much anyways. By the time the three came to me, my vision was starting to blur. Arata was taking out the pipe from my clothes, Michi was explaining everything in a very panicked manor to Pein and Konan, and Kiku was working to draw another circle at the speed that I thought was physically impossible to reach. Arata's strong arms lifted me up and placed me only a few inches away from my previous spot.

"Masami-chan, Masami-chan! Come on, stay with us." I'm sorry Arata; the cut was a lot deeper than I thought it was. I don't think I will make it.

"Please, just try to stay awake! Kiku-chan, hurry!" I only caught three things before the darkness caught me. A sight, a texture, and a voice. The sight was a glowing blue light coming from under me, and as the voice spoke, I felt a drop of water fall on me.

"It's all my fault."

**Alright, that's a good place for a cliffy. So, I have a few major events planned out, but I REALLY need some filler, not like the annoying kind, the necessary building blocks that lead to those points. If you give me an idea that I use, I will give you a shout-out! Please send those thoughts in the reviews. Don't forget, I take request for anything! Ja ne! **


	3. Wake up and Smell the Reality

**This is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! I really appreciate the positive feed back I get from your reviews, not only on this story, but on others as well! I will give shout-outs to you peoples who review! Once again, I have some major events planned, but I need some GOOD filler. Not the crappy kind, the gooooood kind. I know you guys know this but, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY THE OC AND PLOT LINE!**

**Shout out time! This is a shout out to: **

**OSR fanatic,**

**And**

**Deeb0123456789**

**Thanks for your support!**

** Chapter Three: Wake Up and Smell the Reality **

**Masami's P.O.V.**

My head hurt. My left side hurt. My whole body hurt. I felt like I was floating in a sea of pain, leading to my sense of the real world to be delayed. The only thing I sensed, besides the pain, is the touch of a tight grip on my hand and the sound of sobbing. That is what caught my attention first.

"P-please…w-wake up Mas-sami-c-chan…" the hand was small, cold, and shaking. I wanted to tell this person that I'm alright. Even if I don't a certain person, I don't want them to waste their time on me. I hate making people worry, and people who make me worried. "Why d-did I make that sp-pell?"

"Kiku-chan, she'll wake up soon. Michi-chan is explaining everything to Pein and the others." Those three names sound so familiar. Two of them brought faint memories. Who are they again?

Right, they are my friends. I wanted to tell them that I'm ok, now that I know who's here with me. The other name, it's sort of mixed. Some memories of this tag were happy, and has some funny moments, but a dark spot was right in the center. Wait, that's right!

Pein is the leader of Akatsuki, or at least, that's what a lot of people think. The memories of last night came back. My head popped from my pillow and my eyes flew open. Pain filled me all over and a tearing sound that made my side burn in an extreme hurt that could only be expressed though a scream.

"Someone…. help me, please!" a firm grip was placed on my shoulders preventing me from flailing. A hand pulled up my shirt a few inches as a thread felt like it was sewing the large gash on my side. It still hurt, but I forced my eye open. Pein was the one holding me down while Kakuzu was stitching up my side. On both sides of the bed, are the rest of the Akatsuki and my three friends. Kiku-Chan's eyes immediately filled back up with tears, her arms catching me in a death hug.

"Oh Masami-chan! This is all my fault!" Still dazed and confused, I patted her on the back as her tears soaked my shirt, or at least I hope it was a shirt. I hate dresses. There like, tubes of cloth made to make you trip and fall to your death.

"It's ok Kiku-chan." My gaze returns too the others. "How long was I out?"

"About 12 hours." Pein spoke. He was one of my favorites, but he shorta fell down a few ranks after last nights beating. "It's about 12:30 PM right now." He turned around to my friends. "According to you, you all think that it's best that we stay here?"

What? What are my friends thinking? I can't just let 10 criminals waltz in here, and as for a place to stay! That's not how I roll. Even if it was, I'm in no position _or _condition to house and feed 10 mouths.

"We know what your thinking Masami-chan, and we have it all covered." Arata beamed. "For food, you will use what you have, and we will donate some to you every now and then."

"As far as beds go, you have enough rooms and blow-up mattresses to let them sleep on." Michi added. My eyes closed in thought. This is something I really need to think over. What am I suppose to occupy them with until they go home? That is, if they go home.

"What will they be gaining in by staying here?" I'm really going to make this hard for them. I think the stress from school plus this is making insanity available to my little black head….that was not meant to be racist in any way, shape or form.

"Smart girl." What does he mean by that? "You make us give you a legit reason into giving us a place to stay." Can these guys read minds, or am I speaking aloud again? "I highly doubt that me and my companions here would like to be housed by a complete air-head that gives into pear pressure and then hosts total strangers without further thinking." That was a mouthful.

"To answer your question, we will be planning on how we will return and will plan with Kiku-san on how that happens. It was her fault, after all." I looked at Kiku-chan, she looked down in disappointment. In instinct, I barked back,

"Do say that about my friend!" He and the others look at me. Quickly realizing my mistake, I lowered my head. "Sorry…" Pein coughed and continued.

"We will let you rest, but after you heal, you must help us with our return home." He squinted his purple eyes. "Do you agree?" I contemplated my thoughts. Option number one: Let them stay and possibly ruin my life and house after my family gives me a verbal beating. Option number two: let them out in this wild place called America and let them tear down our country. Hmm… let crazy ninja's destroy me and my house, or my country…. Me it is.

"Alright. Kiku-chan, Michi-chan and Arata-kun, have you gone over the necessary rules with them?"

"Yes ma'am" They are so sweet. I'm glad they are my friends.

"Ok, as a last request, I need you guys to take the Akatsuki to the kitchen prepare them lunch as I try to get out of bed." They nod and lead the members out of my room. Silence at last. Well, sort of. There was an occasional curse or insult.

"Please, please don't let them destroy my house." I chanted to any God available. Now to get out of bed. A task that I really hate. I would've asked one of my friends to help me out, but they need to help Pein keep the rest of them in check.

I cancel out my outside senses and do a mental check-up on the inside of me. My head was still throbbing, but not as much. The gash that Hidan made on my side hasn't scabbed over completely yet, but the pressure from the bandages helped prevent blood flow. I think I lucked out on that. Trying my best not to re-open my wounds for the second time today, I slowly get out of my bed.

Bit by bit, I made it to my full body mirror. My eyes took all my will not to wince at my appearance. My head is not longer blood soaked and was replaced in my original hair style, and that was the good part. My neck had a very faint bruise in the shape of a hand. Subconsciously, I felt the area with my own hand. The injure still stung a little. My arms were cover in bruises as well.

I took off my shirt to see the damage. **(A/N: she's still wearing her bra…pervs.)** My back and stomach was covered in similar markings. The bandages looked new, at least. I replaced my plain white shirt with a baggy orange one and my blue skirt with whitewash jeans underneath it. The only time I'll wear a skirt, is if there's pants under it. For the hand shaped bruise, a black ribbon choker with a miniature Temari fan dangling from it would do.

It hurt to walk, even though I had no bruises on my legs. Slowly but surely, my body made its way to the kitchen. When I arrived, it was a sight to behold. Here, in my medium sized kitchen, was the most confusing scene that I have ever seen, in my entire life.

Michi was about to stab Hidan in the head with a large kitchen knife. Kakuzu was counting American money. How he got it, I will never know. Arata was having a serious conversation with Tobi about Corn Flakes, while Deidara was about to pound him over the head. Kisame was ogling the fish in the tank, and Itachi was on the floor foaming at the mouth. At least Konan, Pein and Kiku where being civil by most likely discussing how to return. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I take a deep breath.

"Everyone, be quiet!" the scream shock the whole house. Man it felt good to scream like that. I'm known to be able to scream loud than a human should ever be able to. I place my left arm under my chest and place my right elbow on the apposing wrist. My right hand twirled my unnatural colored strand of in my fingers.

It's a nervous habit, and habits die hard. After my outburst, everyone straighten up, even Pein. Yeah, I can be scary, but only when I want to be. "What happened to Itachi?" Arata pointed to a book lying on the ground. As I walked up to it, the thick, bold title of 'Twilight'. That explains it, I forgot to burn it. "He's fine. He'll be fine by the time lunch/dinners ready."

"Ok, time to get lunch started." I turn to the Akatsuki. "I need you all to sit still and wait. Michi-chan, I need you to get out all of the ingredients for my signature dish. Arata-kun, keep all of the guys busy, maybe tell them about our culture or something interesting. Kiku-chan…uh…stay out of trouble, and no voo-doo." She frowned and mumbles incoherent words.

"Tobi-kun and Konan-chan, I can use your help." Tobi nodded vigorously and ran to me until he was an uncomfortable distance as Konan calmly got out of her seat. "You got the goods Michi-chan?" she popped her head out from the pantry with a large bundle of food stacked in her arms.

"Yup! All set!" from under the drawer, I pull out another large knife. After twirling it professionally in my hand, a group of mushrooms found its way to become my first victim. "Tobi, can you take the really big pot over there, fill it half way with water, and put it on the stove to boil?" you could almost feel his smirk from under his swirled mask.

"Yes pretty girl-chan!" I bit my lip and gripped the knife tightly. I hate that, so much.

"Please, don't call me that. My name is Masami, not _pretty girl_." He shrugged happily and trotted off to complete his task. "Konan-chan, please help me with the vegetables." She nodded and we went off to work.

**30 Minutes Later.**

"Man, when's lunch…or dinner.. or what ever the crap you want to call it? I'm starving dammit!" Michi punched his head.

"Shut up! Masami-chan doesn't like it when people curse!" on cue, me and my two helpers each came out with a large plate with a cloth over it.

"Michi-Chan's right, I don't. And if you want food, then you better quite now." Hidan shut his trap. "Good, now for the course of the day…"

**Cliffy! That was the third chapter! 1) Send in reviews with plot ideas. 2) Humor ideas. I love writing, but my motivation runs thin when I don't get reviews. I'll keep writing, but what's the point if I don't get reviews? Please send those in, Thanks! Ja ne!**


	4. Spaghetti Tacos with a side of Breakdown

**This is the fourth chapter! X3 I'm sorry if I haven't posted lately, but I've been having problems with finding stuff to stick in between the major events I have planned. If you could give me some idea's that would be great. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Now it's time for…**

**Special Thanks Too!: **

**Sebastian's Servant Felicia,**

**Deeb0123456789, and my good friend**

**McFishy**

**Chapter Four: Spaghetti Tacos with a Side of a Breakdown **

**No One's P.O. V.**

"Now it's time for…" Masami said as she held her plate in her right hand. Her left hand was wrapped in bandages from the burns. "My famous, Spaghetti Tacos!" her friends smiled and clapped simultaneously. As for the Akatsuki, they didn't seem very pleased.

Where they come from, they didn't know what spaghetti was. They didn't know what a taco was. How the Hell where they suppose to know what Spaghetti Taco was? By the time they looked back at their host, she and her friends where already sitting down and scarfing down the saucy, crunchy, meaty goodness. Masami looked over at her new companions as they stared down in their plates with confusion.

"Hey, I don't care if you are dangerous ninja; you are not leaving until you eat that. Except you Zetsu, you can leave." He nodded and started sinking into the ground. "By the way, no eating humans. Nom on a dead animal or something." He left fully after that line.

"As for the rest of you, I don't want this to go to waste. This took time to make. And time is money. No one knows that better than Kakuzu." Kakuzu huffed and tried to slouch, but being the real huge guy he was, it didn't work out, and Hidan was laughing in his face.

"Masami-san, may I?" Masami swallowed her previous bite.

"Please do." She obliged to Kakuzu's request and took another crunchy bite. As Hidan kept laughing, Kakuzu cracked his knuckles and pound Hidan twice, this being easy for he was right next to him. All the Akatsuki sat next to their partners on the large wooden table.

"Hey! What was that for fucker?" Before he continued his rant, Masami lend over the table and added to his injuries, for she was directly across from him.

"No. Swearing!" when Masami reseated, Hidan flipped Kakuzu off, who in return, rolled his eyes.

"Masami-san," Itachi started. "How exactly are we suppose to eat this, 'Spaghetti Taco'?" He asked with the two fingered emphasis.

"Well, you just pick it up, like so." Arata offered. "And take a bite." Kisame, who looked like he was about to eat the whole fucking kitchen, was the first to make the attempt to devour their meal before them. After a slow, cautious bite, his face lit up like a little kid getting a Neft gun and a Justin Bieber target board for Christmas.

**(A/N: I sorta apologize [Not really.] to any JB fans reading. But, not matter what you say, I will still bash him. Nuff said) **

As if he unhinged his jaw, he stuffed the rest of the meal, in one big bite.

"Dudes," Kisame said after his 'bite'. "you all need to try that. It's like heaven in a crunchy shell." Swaying to his side, Deidara took a bite. He too got overjoyed at the mouth-watering delicacy. One by one, the others followed. In no time, the room filled with complements to the chief, and satisfied tummies.

"Do you guy not cook for your selves or something?" Masami asked, seeing as if they haven't had a real meal in ages.

"Not really." Sasori answered. As the others found out, when he came to this world, he turned human. And humans need to eat. "We either don't really know how to cook, or didn't want to." Masami shakes her head.

"Stupid boys. Not ever letting me near the damn stove..." they heard Konan mutter. Michi and the other girls couldn't really help smiling and laughing.

"Hey pretty girl-chan!" Tobi yells to Masami. She grips her glass of water in her left hand a little tighter.

"Yes…Tobi?" her friends stop in their tracks and look at her with widened eye filled with worry and fear.

"Hey, pretty girl-chan seems mad? What's wrong?" She gripped her glass harder, making cracks in the hard material. Now, the rest of the Akatsuki where watching. Kiku spoke up.

"Uh, h-hey, Tobi-kun. How 'bout you go and see if there's ice cream or something in the fridge, ok?" Tobi stayed put and tilted his orange and black head.

"No, something is wrong with pretty girl-chan, and I'm gonna find out what!" he shouted with determination.

_Shatter_

Masami shot off from her seat and small shards of glass stuck in her already injured hand.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed. She looked around at the horrified members after her outburst. She shrunk down her shoulders and slowly took steps backwards, letting her two bangs spread out and cover her watery eyes. "Just…please. Please, don't call me that…." Masami ran from the kitchen and out the back door. A smack was heard.

"Ow! Hey, why did you hit Tobi!" Hidan glared at him.

"'Cause you're a fuck-tard, that's why!"

"Guys! We need to follow her!" everyone got up and followed Masami's trail to go outback. When they reached it, they came to the beginning of a rather forest.

"Oh…" Sasori said.

"My…un"

"Jashin-sama…" Hidan finished.

"Alright," Pein started. "We need to spilt up, and find her. Akatsuki, go with you partners. As for you three, you all go together. Break!" the Akatsuki ninja leaped out while the normal people stormed into the wilderness to find their friend.

"Where are you, Masami?" Arata said to himself.

**With Masami. Her P.O.V.**

I just kept running. And running. Then some more running. I love this forest. It never tells me to leave, and will let me get lost in its beauty. I hated it when Tobi called me pretty, even if it was just a name that he gave me. It seems so, fake. Like a little lie.

I wasn't even looking at where I was running. While running, a root caught my shoeless foot, causing it to become scraped and me falling. I look up to see my favorite tree, not even a foot away from my face. The tree wasn't a grand oak, or a giant pine. In fact, it was just beech tree sapling.

It was about it was no more than ten feet tall, and some parts of the stump were tainted green from it's fresh life. I loved this tree. Ever since me and my family moved here, it's been here. Before my family started to fall apart, it was bought and planted by all of us. I still wish my family was happy and carefree like it was when I was four.

I sat at its base, leaning my head against its short, young bark as I cried. Since it was spring, I could smell its delightful thawed bark and sprouting leaves. It's sweet scents filled my nostrils. Wind blowing through the trees and the sound of happy birds helped muffled my sobs. I plucked out the small pieces of glass and covered it with the extra bandages, trying my best to ignore the pain. Hearing foot steps, I froze. I begged with all my being to be able to get absorbed by the tree. Being able to disappear without another word.

"You know, it's not safe to be in the forest by your self." I look up to see Pein and Konan. Their eyes where filled with, worry? Why would they be worried about me?

"Me, Pein, and the others have been searching for you for an hour." I look up to see the sun almost completely setting. Konan crouched down to my level and gently cupped my cheek with her pale hand. "What's wrong?" I wiped away my tears as fast as I could, trying to hide the fact that things _where _wrong.

"N-nothings wrong." She looked me dead in the eyes with her honey glazed ones.

"Rule number one of the Akatsuki: Don't tell us lies." She undid her cloak, placed it on my shoulders, and sat next me while Pein sat in front of us. "Now, please trust us."

**No One's P. O. **V.

"Bad things started to happen when I was about six years old." Masami started. "We just moved from another town, far from here at the time. My older twin sisters where only nine, and they where already getting into things like make-up and boys. I tried doing the same thing, because at that time, they where my idols.

"I did everything they did, but when I tried to copy them, they would verbally beat me down." By this time, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi where in sight and sitting near them. "We where poor, so money was hard to come by. When my parents got big in the business world, they started getting stress and have less time to give us attention for me and my sister. Because they stopped paying as much attention to us as they used to, my sisters naturally grew an attitude.

"From then on, they always told me I was wrong. Sometimes it was about what I did, most other times it was how I was literally a mistake. They would say that Mom and Dad only had me because I was an accident. It made me hate myself all the time, knowing they only fed and housed me out of country law. This didn't stop, and then I came to middle and high school.

"There, I was still abused. Never in my life, was it physical, but it was always verbal and mental torture." Now Masami's friends found, and came up to them. "They scold me. They called me every name under the sun.

"Bitch, slut, stupid, retard, useless and so many more. The one that got me the most, the word 'ugly'. Almost every minute of school, random students called me ugly. How my hair was really frizzy, that my skin was to pale, or even stuff that wasn't true, like I had a disease." As she went on, the rest of the group came, listening to the story.

"I have virtually, no self-confidence. I hate getting complements, for a reason that is even unknown to me. To avoid getting them, I stopped wearing make-up. To help cope, I started watching your show, the one you come from, and many others. I know the ninja world is hard, but I wanted to be a part of it so badly."

As she went on in her story, Konan put her jacket back on, leaded against the tree, and placed Masami's head in her lap. She undid her hair ties and twirled the dark blue sliver of hair that framed the right side of her face between her fingers. Hidan sat next to Konan and had her midsection lay on his criss-crossed lap. Deidara placed her legs on his own and rubbed the cut on her foot gingerly.

"I even wanted to be part of Akatsuki, if I was good enough as a kunoichi in your world. I knew that I could never be good enough to join, so I wrote stories about you guys. All of you. Sometimes, I would have someone from your world become part of your organization. But the most common story, was when I made my own character join.

"I made them, because it gave me both a sense of power, and security. I could make them as powerful, or as weak as I wanted them to be. Their personality was determined by me, and me alone. Making their ability, was my favorite. I was able to think outside the box, and give them my own, original idea that no one has ever thought of. I made characters with powers that I wanted.

"It makes me feel calm. When ever I make a story with one of these characters, I can't write or think of a single sentence of plot until I made their outfit, personality, and powers. I know you need to know this before you start anyways, but I can't even make a few future thoughts at all. Not a single one. I was always afraid to show my beautiful works of art to my family, because I thought they would put it down and say 'this is trash.' They crushed so many of my other dreams, I just wanted this one.

"To do the art of writing. To be an artist of words and thoughts. Just doing that forever, would…make..me.. happy.." and like that, she fell asleep. Even though it was dark, they didn't dare move.

"Akatsuki," Pein said quietly. "we need to help her. She needs it. Do you all agree?" everyone, even Masami's friends, gave him a smile saying 'Is that even a question?' Pein makes a faint smile back. "Let help her through this."

**And that's the end of that! So, I need some help. I need filler thoughts in your reviews. I mean the good stuff, nit the crap. Once again, I have big stuff planned, but I need some stuff to do in between. It could be humor, romance, friendship, family, angst, etc. also, I DO take requests! I can't stress that enough. Send those in the reviews love muffins! X3 Ja Ne!**

**-Moon made of Ink. **


	5. Hello Hell Sisters

**Ok, here we go again! X3 so you the viewers, have been very kind to me so far. I really do apologize for any grammar/ spelling mistake in this and other stories. The previous chapters of most of my stories were really rushed, and never really looked over them. But I'm in progress of fixing every chapter of every story, so you don't need to worry. And, I know how you feel when you see spelling errors in stories, and they annoy me to…even though I'm just as bad T^T So, everything's in reconstruction. X3 I take requests, and recommendations/idea. DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO. X3**

**Special thanks too:**

**Deeb123456789,**

**Evioletfox,**

**Nemo-chan, and**

**Jessibaybeh**

** Love you all! Send in more reviews please!**

**Help Me**

**Chapter 5: Hello Hell Sisters.**

**Masami-chan's P.O.V.**

"Meow." Something soft tickled my nose, making me want to sneeze. Instead, I just batted it away with my hand.

It didn't go away.

So, I reluctantly opened my eyes, to be up close and personal with Coalie's face. "Meeooow." I gently pet him behind the ear, causing him to purr and rub his face with mine.

"Ohayo Coalie-kun." I suddenly remember what I told the Akatsuki last night. Slowly, heat raised to my cheeks. Nothing I can change now, but it felt nice to tell someone beside my three faithful friends.

I let my hand rest on my stomach and stared at the ceiling. Lets see, what do I have to do today?

Cook breakfast for everyone, clean up the mess in the living room, school is tomorrow, so I'll have to do my homework-

I have school tomorrow.

"Crap! I have school tomorrow!" I jumped off my bed, sending an unexpecting cat flying. But hakuna matata, cat's land on their feet.

I reached out to grab the door, but flinched when my hand felt as though it was about to burst into flames. Damn, I first burn one hand, then I get pieces of glass stuck in the other. What is it with me and my hands?

I took in a deep breath and carefully opened the door of my room. Once it was quietly closed, I sprinted down stairs. When I got to the living room, I found out that it was still a bloody mess.

Literally.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen, surprised to find the delicious smell of bacon and pancakes cooking. But I don't like bacon. The only people that I know that like bacon are my friends. That only leads to one conclusion.

My friends broke into my house, again.

But this is not the first time.

"How the heck did you guys get in this time?" I swear, only once in a blue moon did they ever use the front door. The rest of the Akatsuki where resting at the large dinner table. Some are chatting, others doing, whatever it is that ninja's do. Arata turned around with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"Kiku-shan valked hru ta cat der and unlicked it frum ta inshide." Translation; Kiku-chan walked through the cat door and unlocked it from the inside. Not surprise, she weighs almost nothing.

But really, what is up with that girl? She's a freakin' twig! It's a miracle that they haven't used that way yet. Michi turned from beating Hidan on the head with a frying pan to me.

"We took the liberty of making breakfast while you were resting." I looked to the clock to see that it was 12:30. That's not lunch, nor brunch.

That's lunch.

But whatever. Kiku turn to me after flipping a pancake. She was still wearing her witches hat with an apron on that said 'Kiss the Witch.'

"And you're just in time. Breakfast is ready." I smiled at her. She was just too darn cute.

The four of us took the giant plates to the table, and sat ourselves down. I sat in between Konan and Tobi, but Tobi left when he got his plate.

But, I guess I shouldn't really worry, I already know what's up with him.

Arata sat between Pein and Zetsu, and Zetsu also left. I felt a little sorry for Arata to be sitting alone next to Pein, but he'll live. Kiku sat in between Kakuzu and Hidan, and next to Hidan was Michi, who glared at each other. I swear, out of the three friends, she was the most mother like. The rest of the Akatsuki were mixed at different spots. Everyone clapped our hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" And the race is on.

Everyone started to eat like there was no tomorrow. Kiku is the second best cook out of the four of us. Arata was ok, but most of us vote for me or Kiku to cook. And Michi, well, she's not the best.

Imagine eating burned octopus legs mixed with used cat litter.

Yeah, it's that bad.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do about the living room?" I asked. We just finish our giant fest, and the two members returned to the room. "We can't just leave it that way. Not only is it unpleasant to see, but it's unsanitary. We need to clean up the blood," I paused as my head hurt a little. "and some parts of the walls and floor are busted. Personally, I don't think I have the money to get a repair man to fix them." We all looked around at each other for a plausibly answer.

"Well," Kiku started. "I could use one of my spells to fi-" Arata quickly interrupted.

"Kiku-chan, as much as the three of us love you, I think we can take a little break from the voo doo, magic, or whatever you call it now-a-days." I saw Kiku tip down her hat as she murmured incoherent words. "I think, that me and Michi-chan can clean up the…uh.. mess." I'm pretty sure he was referring to my blood. "But we're all still stuck on how to fix the house itself." Pein intertwined his fingers together and used the bridge to rest his chin.

"I think me and Konan can take care of that." I shrugged.

"Sure, we'll see what you guys can do." Pein stood from his spot.

"Alright, lets go." We all got up and went to go to the living room, but when I tried to, my companions stopped me.

"Nope, you can take care of the dishes while we clean up the living room, got it?" Yeah, because that's _so _much better. "I know what you're thinking, that's so much better," Was he a mind reader? Well, it's not a surprise. He's done that before. "It's going to take use a few hours, while that will only take you one hour." He pointed to the mound of dishes. Fun. "When you're done, you can go do your homework or something productive. Now," He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "it's time for all of us to get to work."

When they left, I stared at the mountain of dishes and scraps to Hell. I just wish that they actually went there. Signing, I rolled up my sleeves.

"Time to get a move on."

-After what seems like forever later-

I sighed and slumped in a chair. The kitchen is now clean enough that I could lick it. Not that I would. "I wonder how the others are doing." After some thought, I reluctantly got up and headed to the living room. "I hope I don't regret letting them fix it."

"Tobi, un! Don't touch that, un! You'll break it, un!" Deidara hit Tobi on the head before he had a chance to tough a small glass sculpture on a nearby bookshelf.

"But Deidara-Senpai!" He whined. "It's so pretty!~ Tobi thinks this is much better than your art!" The room went deathly silent and everyone froze when Deidara pulled out some clay.

"Deidara," Pein growled. "Don't even think about it. We were originally assigned to clean this room, and we're almost done. We do not need rebuild a whole house." Deidara sighed and put the clay bag in the pouch.

Michi finished using a Swiffer mop on the wood floors and threw away the cleaning pad in the trash.

"Alright, we're finally done. Let's go get Masa-" before she could finish, Masami herself came in.

Wow. I wasn't expecting them to do this good of a job.

The wood floors where clean, dirt and dust were cleaned off the furniture, and the dents in the walls and floors were fixed so well that it was as if they never happened. I look to Michi to see her mouth open. Apparently I interpreted her midsentence.

Who knows.

Before I could think, I felt something wrap itself on my shoulders.

"It's Masami-chan! Tobi hasn't seen you in…2 hours! Tobi is happy that Tobi can see Masami-chan again! Tobi thought that-" I saw Deidara rip Tobi off of me, not really catching me off guard. It was his character, so it was no surprise. Michi proudly came up to me with the now bare Swiffer mop in hand.

"Well, what do you think?" I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"I think it's-"

"We're home!" all of our head turn to the door way.

"Oh no." I know those voices. But, they weren't suppose too be home until a few weeks, or months! In seconds, Aiko and Aimi came into the living room, eyes agape. They most likely not surprised about the number of people in the house, but more on the fact that most of said people were eye candy. I think I caught Aimi drooling. But before they could get sucked into the all powerful force of hormones could eat at them, their pride got to them first.

"M-masami! What are all these people doing here?" They both screeched. No joke, they actually screeched, causing some of us to cover their ears.

"We… ah.." I look around to my friends, trying to ask for help. There was no way that they can know about the Akatsuki being here. Not only would they try to get the government on our asses, but even worse.

They would tell our parents that I have a bunch of hot dudes alone in my house. But knowing Aiko and Aimi, they would twist it to something worse. Without thinking, the first words to come out of my mouth were,

"Itachi! Tsukuyomi the bitches!" Apparently, me and Itachi were on the same page. He was already looming over them, his Sharingan spinning. In seconds the evil twins fainted. I was surprised that Itachi didn't do something valiant or manly like catching them in his arms, but instead, he simply let them fall to the ground. I was very satisfied when I heard their thick heads make a loud 'thud' on the floor.

Sweet revenge.

When Itachi turned to me, so did everyone else.

"Who the Hell are those bitches?" Hidan yelled.

"And what possessed you to use such language?" Kisame said with a hint of pride in his voice. But the questions didn't stop barraging at me. One after one, they would stop until I said something.

"Everyone, shut up!" I could tell that this was something that I was gonna have to say often as long as this group was here. "Okay, those two are my terrible older twin sisters. I have no idea why they're back so early! I'm just as confused as you all are. As far as Kisame's questions goes, I said it because they won't remember it." Kisame smirked.

"Ok, abut what are we to do once they awaken?" Konan asked.

To tell the truth, I had no idea.

"We could kill them!" Hidan gratefully asked.

"No, you can't moron." Kakuzu said, glaring at him like no tomorrow.

"**We **could **eat them**." I forgot Zetsu was here, so him, or them, speaking made me jump a little.

"No, Zetsu-san. That's just as bad as killing people." Not that I would mind that. I went deep in thought for a little while. We can't harm them. We can't hide them or the Akatsuki in a closet or something strange like that. If I let them out in town for a little while, who knows what will happen? I can't let the Akatsuki roam around until they leave, that is, if they do leave. "Ok, I have a solution, but I don't think you'll like it." Oh boy, here we go.

I had to try my best not to laugh, and my friends where trying their best too.

"Ugh, what happened?" Aiko asked. With their seductive clothing and there tone of voice, it sounded like they just woke up from a long, hard day of partying.

It wouldn't be a surprise though.

"I could have sworn that there were 9 hot guys and some chick in the room just a minute ago." Aimi rubbed her head and got up on her, stumbling from her newly developed bump. "What that?…" Like I said, here we go. "Oh my God, cats!" Luckily for me, my sisters had the attention span of a goldfish.

Which, by the way, is 3 second.

She squealed and scooped up Sasori, who looked more annoyed than usual. Aiko looked in the same direction and swiped Itachi in her arms, smothering him in love… and squishing him against her.

I bet that if Itachi held any present emotion, then he would be blushing. But nooo, he's too stoic for that.

I look to my right, finding Arata and Michi trying their best not to die of laughter. To my left, Kiku was sitting calmly on a couch and petting Tobi, who was purring very loudly and flicking his tail. During Aiko and Aimi's total squeal fest, I decided to make snacks and at least try to get on their good sides.

While I was preparing the slu- I mean sisters snacks, I saw Hidan's sliver furry body fly out of the room. He frantically looked around and dove for the table, but was caught mid-air by Aiko.

"You're not getting away from me this time cutey pie!~" I could practically see the happy vibes vibrate off her. I _almost_ felt sorry for the little guy.

Almost.

But, I still needed to get back at him for tearing up my hip.

I smiled at his torture, but frowned when I had to return to my sisters.

"Uh, I made snacks." The two looked over and dropped Itachi and Hidan to the floor. Itachi, being the real ninja cat he was, was able to land gracefully on the floor while Hidan fell face first, and knocked him out for a few seconds. For the other members, they were either resting near my friends, or lofting around the room. Aiko snatched the plate of PB & J sandwiches from my hand and started to eat them like no tomorrow. If there was one thing they loved about me, was my cooking. "So, uh, what brings you back so soon? I thought that you two weren't supposed to be back for quite a while." Aimi glance in disgust at my friends.

"We'll talk about this _after _your little friends leave." Said friends look worried as they got up. Both of us knew that they were going to give me another one of their bitching sentences, and that I would just have to take it. I always ignored it, but in the back of my head, it ate away at me. Good thing that this time I had the Akatsuki with, so it won't be that bad.

Swallowing in defeat, I sat down in between Kakuzu and Zetsu with Tobi sitting like the meatloaf he is in my lap. After they ate a sandwich or two, they glared at me. So much so, that I thought that I would burst into flames.

Makes perfect sense though, being that they were born from the flames of Hell.

"Well, if you _must _know," Aiko started, flicking her hair behind her.

"We had to stop by and get some cash and some stuff from our room, but we're going back in a little bit, so no worries. You won't have to cry at our feet _begging _us to give you beauty tips." I gripped onto Tobi fur. He tensed, and so did the others. They made it noticeable to me, but made it seem as though they were just being cats and was staring at something they heard to anyone else.

"But, I don't think we can fix anything, you're already too far down there for help." My clench on Tobi got the slightest bit harder. "But how in the world were you able to get these cats to follow _you_?" Aiko asked as if I was some kind of trash.

"Uh…" I didn't really make up a plan for this part. How could I be so stupid? I spared a desperate look the some of the members. They all looked at one another, looking for a solution. I could practically heard Pein mentally sigh as he ran next to Aimi, who was holding the plate of yummy snacks, and started to eat one of the slices. "The followed me… because I could feed them! Yeah." Wow, great job Masami. Normally, I wouldn't even try to make such a dumb lie to someone, but these are my sister we're talking about.

"Yeah, they wanted food. So, I took them home." Please, _please_ let them believe me!

Aiko and Aimi looked at each other, debating whether or not to believe me or not. They pondered it for a few seconds, then turned back to me.

"Fine, we believe you. But, you have to get rid of them by the time we get back." Aiko stood up and was about to leave the room, finally was about to be out of my hair for a while, but no, Aimi just _had_ to grab her hand give her the terrible evil grin.

Here come them bitching and degrading speech. Whoopi frickin' do.

Aiko sat back down and they turned to me, grinning even worse than normal. All of the members sat near me, but not in a way that made them look suspicious. Tobi stayed in my lap, Deidara and Kisame on either side of me. The other members were either scattered on the couch, or were near the couch on the floor.

"So, we heard about that little rumor going around at school." Aiko started up once again. Aiko and Aimi are seniors in high school, just a little FYI for ya.

This was going to be hard on me. I haven't really talked about this with my friends, and they knew that I never wanted to talk about it, so they never brought it up.

To try and calm my nerves, I started to stroke Tobi's coarse fur. I've heard that it's therapeutic to pet an animals fur.

"I bet it's true. _Everyone_ at school is talking about it. I don't think you've ever been this popular." This is how they try to drag me down to their level. They circle me with what I already know is coming, no matter the subject. Here comes then next move.

"Well, is it true? Did you sleep with a teacher for money?" Aiko said not really as a question, but as a statement. That's the next step. They prod me with the facts, or in this case, what they think is fact. If it's not fact, they try to poke me enough to bite back. No way am I ever playing their game.

The Akatsuki looked at me in confusion, but glanced down at them from the corner of my eye, saying 'Of course not dummies.' Some ninja, they can't even tell when a few wannabe prostitutes were saying something completely false.

"I bet it's not the first time either." Aimi taunted with Aiko. "Oh, and look there." She pointed to the jar of money that my parents gave to me for food and other things while they were gone. "What's all this?" She was playing with me again. And unless I play my part, she's going to be a sore loser.

"That's money." I answered, not making eye contact with her. As Aiko stood up and started to walk back and forth, I could see the Akatsuki staring her to Hell, if once again, possible.

"And, how exactly, did you get this money?" She said with that certain something in her voice.

"Our parents gave it to us, for food and other items." Her head shot towards me. She strutted towards me, crouching like a hunting animal, cornering it's pray. When she got to me, she pushed her face near mine, only keeping an inch distance between us.

"Oh really?" I slowly nodded, this time eye contact. She raised her hand and started to bring to towards my face. I shut my eyes, prepared to be slapped, but she stopped at just a centimeter. I creased my eyes open and mentally sighed in relief. I gave a glance to the Akatsuki, who were tensed up, and some even ready to pounce. "Try using that attitude again, and it will happen for real." She turned to Aimi. "Come on, we're going." Aimi nodded and stood up and followed Aiko.

On the way out, Aiko and Aimi both grabbed a hundred dollars for themselves, and walked out.

Greedy bitches.

Seconds later, Kiku, Arata and Michi rushed back in. Tobi meowed and hopped off in fear of being trampled by them. Michi and Kiku pulled in to a bear hug, followed by Arata.

"Are you ok?"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" One by one, questions flew at me, suffocating me just like their death grips. I managed to get some room and a breath of air before I could answer.

"Everyone! Be quiet!" My prediction was right.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." But then I frowned. "That rumor got around school pretty fast, huh?" Michi put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're really sorry that something stupid like that got out. Everyone knows it's not true, but they just don't know went to shut their godda-I mean stupid mouths." She remembered her tongue around me, and quickly recovered herself. I looked back down.

"I was really scared." Everyone turned to me. "About being hit. No one has hit me on purpose. I was so scared that she was going to for real that time." I could feel my eyes mist up, but quickly shook it off.

'_No, I'm not going to cry. I have to be strong.' _I looked at my friends.

'_For my friends.' _Then at the Akatsuki.

'_And for the Akatsuki. I can't stand being a burden any longer. I can't cry over every little thing. Next time, I'm going to fight back for once. I can't hold back any longer.' _My smile turned to that of confidence. "I'm serious this time. I'm fine."

I turned to the Akatsuki again. "You know that you guys can turn back, right?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNN! XD Yeah I know, you hate me…that is, if you like this tory ^_^' And please don't hate me for temporarily turning them into cats, it's the only thing I could think of. And trust me, it's not going to turn into one of **_**those **_**fics. But anyways I need a little help with the plot. I might have one random chapter where they do something stupid like destroy Wal-mart or something (even though I will hate doing that to a somewhat serious story) so as far as that goes, I'm set X3 But, I need help for the REAL plot. No matter what category is, I need help for most of them T^T So, plot ideas would be fantastic with your reviews! X3 I also take requests! X3 That's all! Ja ne!~**

**-Moon made of Ink **


	6. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
